Alive
by NinjaMoose
Summary: Tesla was alive, though he didn't want to be, but Kenpachi doesn't want to hear it. Life goes on.


I do think Tesla is alive, as slim as a chance that might be. Kenpachi is such a fun character to mess with too.

Tite Kubo owns Bleach.

* * *

Tesla was alive.

He didn't want to be. He deserved to be dead, to be the one bleeding from sword-cut gashes, to be the one whose lungs no longer moved with air.

Nnoitora should have been the one to live.

What type of Fraccion was he anyway? Outliving his master? Nnoitora was going to punish him severely for-

No. No he wasn't.

Nnoitora was dead. His scythes laid haphazardly around in the sand. Deep pools of red seeped out of Tesla's former master, a gooey chrimson that moved like thick syrup. A look of shock was his expression.

Tesla wanted to die.

Instead, unable to move, he laid still watching the captain and the little pink haired girl talk. The captain, Kenpachi was it, was a lot like Nnoitora in a way, completely chaotic neutral and bloodthirsty. Maybe the captain would have been happy with a similar death? Not that Tesla could give it to him. No, the only difference between the captain and his master Tesla could see besides physical appearance was how they treated their underlings.

The captain seemed rough and tough but anyone could tell that he was paying attention to the nonsense his companion rattled off. He even said a few words to her. They got along, as weird as they looked together.

Nnoitora wasn't as caring, not by a long shot. He abused Tesla on a regular basis, the abuse ranging everything from slaps to the face to mild starvation. To Nnoitora, Tesla was a tool. Nnoitora didn't care about him.

But Tesla cared about Nnoitora.

It took a lot of effort but Tesla finally managed to get up into a sitting position. His head spun. The fight did a number on him, but at least the bleeding had stopped.

"Kenny!" The girl pointed at Tesla, "Look! Look!"

The giant captain grunted and turned his head to look. Tesla made eye contact with him for a split second before bowing his head.

"Please…" Tesla didn't even notice how hoarse his voice sounded, "Please…kill me…."

Kenpachi gave an irritated sigh and frowned, "What's with you people and wanting to die?"

Kenpachi took the hint when Tesla looked over at Nnoitora's corpse. Tesla's throat tightened up and his eyes teared up. Kenpachi rolled his.

"Kid…I'm not gonna kill you."

Tesla looked up, shocked. Why? Why not kill him?

"You upset about Nnoitora dyin'? Look, I've had my fun. I've beaten you and him. I've got my end of the bargain. What you do now isn't up to me."

Tesla was about to protest, but Kenpachi stopped him. He flung Tesla's sword at him so that it landed a few feet away. Tesla stared at it, the blade chipped and worn down.

"See that, kid? If you wanna die so badly, you do it. Go ahead, take the easy way out. But it's not what he would have wanted."

Tesla was again in shock. What…what Nnoitora would have wanted…?

"Why d'ya think he yelled at you to move when I attacked you? He didn't want you to die. I'm not good at readin' people but that's what I thought he meant. Even if you were just a toy for him, nobody likes a broken toy."

This captain, Telsa didn't know what to think of him. Was this brute that good at understanding people?

"He died. You lived. People die and live all the time. That's just how it is. Make the best out of what you have, and be thankful. Maybe I'll want a rematch someday."

Tesla carefully picked up his sword, and slowly stood up. His legs gave out and he fell back to his knees. Obviously he would need a lot of recuperation time. This captain, he was right. Tesla would have to live. He'd live for himself but mostly for Nnoitora. It's what Nnoitora would have wanted.

"Oi, arrancar."

Tesla looked up. Kenpachi was standing ready to go with the girl on his shoulder.

"We need to meet up with some people. Any good meeting places around here?"

Tesla gave a weak smile, and gave Kenpachi directions.

He considered it returning the favor.

* * *

I feel sorry for Tesla. It must be hard being Nnoitora's fanboy (This wasn't ment to be a shipping piece btw, though I do support onesided NnoiTes). Kenny is amazing, hands down. And Nel wasn't in this because...I'm not sure where she is. ^__^;;;

Anyway, review? Plz?


End file.
